


love comes in all forms

by aeonouji



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, djeeta and gran are besties, gran is unintentionally flirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Welcome to the "broken hearts of gran" club. Men from all over have joined this club not to fight over everyone's beloved captain but have opted to share him.These are their stories.
Relationships: Freyr/Gran/Cassius (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Cassius (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Freyr (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Jamil (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Nicholas (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Shao (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	love comes in all forms

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Gran x my favorites

It's a worrisome arrangement to see certain men in a room together. Most would assume it's a club for those who had their heart broken by the vice captain Djeeta. No, in fact, these men are gathered to discuss how to go about sharing Captain Gran. Who are these individuals in the room? Well, going across the room there are a large amount who stand out.

Cheerily chatting close to the window are Vane and Cassius. Joining them is Freyr curiously partaking in the conversation. Meanwhile, Elmott and Jamil sit idly in the chairs toward the corner. Nicholas joins Vane in conversation, rather, he adds nothing to satiating Cassius and Freyr's curiosity. Eustace indulges Shao in talk of poisons to the point of piquing Jamil's interest. All the while Grimnir joins in the loud revelry making the room fairly louder than it was before.

Yes, this was the ever-growing meeting of the  _ broken hearts of gran  _ club. Where those who romantically admire Gran can talk about his oddly flirtatious behavior and address it here where they otherwise could not.

"So, who's going first?" Vane chirps curiously.

Cassius raises his hand.

"I suppose I'll start today."


End file.
